Headache
by kinongjbz7
Summary: Kyungsoo harus merelakan 1x24 jam waktunya ia habiskan di dalam sel penjara hanya karna ia dilaporkan tetangga barunya karena telah melakukan perbuatan yang kurang menyenangkan. GS Kaisoo fanfiction Hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

**Headache**

'ding dong ding dong'

Kyungsoo terpaksa terbangun dari tidur cantiknya karna telinganya mendengar suara bel berbunyi tanpa henti

"aigoo.. jinjja siapa yang berani bertamu jam segini" gerutu kyungsoo sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya seakan memberitahu kalau dia sedang kesal karna tidurnya diganggu begitu saja.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas

"nuguy-" kyungsoo tersendat saat ia melihat siapa yang menjadi tamunya itu

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa 2 orang yang berseragam lengkap didepan kyungsoo

" yya" angguk kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah 2 orang itu

"selamat pagi nona, kami dari kepolisian seoul, kami mendapat laporan kalau anda melakukan tindak criminal-" ucap salah satu polisi dengan tinggi menjulang itu sambil menunjukkan id card nya

"hah? criminal? Mwoya?" potong kyungsoo sambil menyernyitkan dahinya

"anda dilaporkan karna terkait pencurian anjing maka dari itu kami akan membawa nona ke kantor kami guna pemeriksaan lebih lanjut" kata polisi satunya sambil memasangkan borgol ditangan kyungsoo

"yak-yakk apa-apaan ini aku tak pernah melakukan tindak criminal sama sekali, sumpah pak"bela kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya

"tak usah banyak mengelak nona, lebih baik nona jelaskan nanti di kantor" ucap polisi tinggi yang bertag name chanyeol itu sambil tersenyum

"yaaaa… andwae~ " teriak kyungsoo saat kedua polisi itu menariknya paksa karna ia tak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari depan pintu

"eommaa~" racaunya saat melihat pitu mobil polisi itu terbuka lebar seakan mengundangnya untuk masuk.

.

Ternyata teriakan kyungsoo mengundang para tetangga rumahnya keluar rumah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di minggu pagi yang seharusnya ceria dan penuh warna ini. Ada yang sekedar cukup tau ada juga yang heboh sendiri karna melihat kedua polisi tampan. Kedua polisi itu tanpa babibu langsung menyuruh kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil karna ia menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma.

.

Kyungsoo sungguh ingin menangis sekarang, mana mungkin hal yang seperti ini menimpa kyungsoo yang notabenenya seorang mahasiswa yang sehari-harinya belajar dan bekerja part time untuk menghidupi dirinya tapi malah ditangkap polisi karna alasan melakukan tindakan criminal,sungguh kyungsoo tak mengerti. Pasalnya ia tak merasa pernah melakukan hal semacam itu.

.

.

.

Saat kyungsoo sampai dikantor polisi ia melihat ada seorang pria yang menunjuk kearah kyungsoo, pria itu menunjuk sambil memeluk anjingnya dengan tangan satunya.

"ya.. dia pencurinya pak" ucap pria itu menunjuk kearah kyungsoo

"mwo? pencuri?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi

"ne, benar kau mencuri moongie-ku ditambah kau melakukan perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan padanya" Jelas pria itu

"apa yang kau maksud moongie-mu itu ? hah ? anjing kumal ini maksudmu?"

"moongie itu anjingku, dan dia tidak kumal" ucap pria itu penuh penekanan

"terserah" kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya

"oke nona,tuan anda bisa bertengkar di lain tempat, untuk sekarang kami akan memeriksa kalian guna penyelidikan lebih lanjut" jelas pak polisi yang ber tagname Jongdae itu.

"tapi ini sepertinya hanya kesalahpahaman pak, aku tak mencuri..sungguh" jelas kyungsoo dengan nada yang jauh dari santai

"oke, bisa anda jelaskan nona kenapa anda menganggap ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman?" Tanya polisi itu berhati-hati

"awas pak, dia malah mengurang-ngurangi cerita "cibir pria itu sambil mengelus-elus bulu lebat anjingnya

Kyungsoo hanya melotot dan mengertakkan giginya saking kesalnya

"aku tak akan menambah-nambah atau mengurangi cerita oke tuan, tolong simak" ucap kyungsoo

"uwoo.. aku mencium bau sarkasme disini" ledek jongin lagi

"aish.."kyungsoo kesal dan berniat untuk memberi pukulan pada pria yang duduk disampingnya itu

"tuan, anda bisa diam sebentar? Nanti giliran ada setelah nona ini, mohon sabar" suruh polisi itu lalu menghembuskan nafas berat, sungguh tugasnya sekarang ini sangat berat dari biasanya.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

Saat itu kyungsoo baru pulang dari minimarket seusai membeli ramen, karna perutnya keroncongan minta diisi dan secara tak terduga persediaan ramennya sudah habis jadi kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bungkus ramen untu persediaan.

.

Saat ia akan membuka pagar rumahnya ia dikagetkan dengan adanya anjing yang sedang tertidur di depan pintu rumahnya. "anjing siapa itu?" monolognya sambil melihat ke kanan ke kiri, lalu kyungsoo masuk dan menutup pintu pagarnya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan supaya anjing itu tak menggonggong kearahnya. Kyungsoo berjongkok didepan anjing itu dan mengelus-elus anjing berbulu lebat itu. "annyeong, hihi neomu kyeopta~" kyungsoo gemas sendiri melihat anjing itu. Kyungsoo berniat untuk membawa anjing itu kedalam rumahnya tapi dia berikir sejenak. 'nanti kalau pemiliknya mencari bagaimana? Aku biarkan disini saja deh biar besok pemiliknya gampang menemukan ,sepertinya dia kabur dan lupa rumah pemiliknya'kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk paham "annyeong, cutie.. jaljaaa" lalu kyungsoo mencium gemas si anjing lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

.

 _Flashback off_

"dari mana letak pencuriannya? Tidak ada kan ?" Tanya kyungsoo

Polisi yang duduk didepannya hanya mengangguk-anguk lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya

"mungkin memang kau tak mencuri tapi kau tetap melakukan perbuatan yang kurang menyenangkan untuk moongie-ku" ucap pria itu

"apa lagi?"Tanya kyungsoo kesal

"kau membuat moongie-ku kedinginan, kau tak memakaikannya selimut dan Kau tak memberikan moongie-ku tempat yang nyaman, itu ." jelas pria itu sambil berdiri dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

"cih.." kyungsoo membuang muka

"maka dari itu, hukum dia sesuai dengan hal yang dia lakukan pada moongie-ku pak, harus" ucap pria itu sambil memberikan smirknya pada kyungsoo

"oke nona ini akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal" kata polisi itu

"aniya, pak bisakah menggunakan cara lain dengan kekeluargaan mungkin?"kyungsoo mencoba menawar.

"maaf nona, tapi kau harus taat hukum yang berlaku. Chanyeol,sehun bawa dia ke sel" titah jongdae pada 2 anak buahnya

"baik pak"patuh mereka lalu membawa kyungsoo menuju sel

"yaa.. kau aku tak akan tinggal diam aku akan membalas perlakuanmu.. kau gilaaa-" teriak kyungsoo pada pria yang sedang menggendong moongie-nya itu, membuat chanyeol terpaksa membekap mulut kyungsoo karna dia mengucapkan kata-kata kasar.

Sedangkan si pria hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah meledeknya.

.

.

"kapan aku bisa bebas~" senandung kyungsoo memecah keheningan disana, chanyeol yang sedang terlelap pun tiba-tiba terbangun karna mendengar suara kyungsoo

"aigoo.. aku bisa gila kalau semua tahanan sepertimu nona, kau berisik sekali" kesal chanyeol

"aku ingin bebaaasss~" senandung kyungsoo lagi dan membuat chanyeol tepot jidat.

"nikmatilah tinggal di sel ini nona, sebut saja sebagai pengalaman yang ta terlupakan" ucap chanyeol sambil meminum kopinya

"kenapa disini yang ditahan hanya aku saja"Tanya kyungsoo

"ini sel sementara, nanti kau akan ditempatkan di tempat yang sebenarnya, disana kau tak akan bisa mengobrol begini, jadi nikmati sel ini "ucap chanyeol sambil tertawa

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

Pagi harinya kyungsoo dibangunkan oleh suara peluit yang sangat nyaring."ireona, nona cantik" ucap sehun sambil membuka sel tempat kyungsoo berdiam diri

"aigoo badanku sakit semua"ucap kyungsoo sambil menggerakkan badannya ke kanan ke kiri

"makan sarapanmu, habiskan. Kau boleh kembali ke rumahmu setelah ini" ucap sehun

"pulang? Ah.. aku akan dipindahkan ke tempat tahanan yang asli ya? " kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

"aniyo.. kau akan pulang kerumahmu, masa tahananmu sudah habis.." jelas chanyeol

"tapi kalau kau masih mau disini sih tak apa" kata sehun

"ah.. aniya aniya aku ingin pulang saja .. aku rindu rumah~" kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri

"baru sehari saja sudah kangen rumah.." cibir sehun

Kyungsoo hanya memeletkan lidahnya

.

.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa menghirup udara bebas setelah 1x24 jam ia berada di dalam sel,sebenarnya ia merasa berat karna meninggalkan sahabat barunya chanyeol dan sehun polisi tampan yang ternyata absurd itu. Kyungsoo masih memakai pakaian yang ia pakai kemarin yaitu piyama berlengan panjang berwarna pink tapi yang berbeda hanyalah rambutnya yang sudah sedikit lebih rapih daripada hari kemarin. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah saat ia sebentar lagi akan sampai di rumah tercintanya tapi senyumnya langsung memudar saat ia melihat pria yang kemarin ia temui di kantor polisi, pria yang menuduhnya mencuri dan membuatnya mendekam di penjara selama 1x24 jam.

"hey, agasshi~" sapa pria itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum cerah

'kenapa orang itu ada disitu,aish.. ahmenunggu pembalassan dariku,heum? Baiklah' kyungsoo bersmirk ria lalu mendekati pria itu

"annyeong, bagaimana rasanya diam dijeruji besi?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek

"kau pasti belum pernah merasakan ya, makanya bertanya,? kasian sekali.." ledek kyungsoo lalu menginjak kaki pria itu

"oke tetangga baru aku baru ingat kalau aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku kim jongin dan ini moongie,moong-moongie anjing kesayanganku" jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menyambut tangan jongin lalu dia mengengam erat tangan jongin sampai menimbulkan suara membuat jongin meringis kesakitan dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"awww" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum samar lalu memasuki rumahnya tanpa menghiraukan jongin yang kesakitan.

"aigoo.. moongie-yaa appo~" adu jongin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

'kau mengajak perang rupanya, baiklah aku terima nona cantik' batinnya lalu menendang pagar rumah kyungsoo hingga terbuka dan jongin langsung kabur kerumahnya bersama moong-moongie.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

" _oke tetangga baru aku baru ingat kalau aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku kim jongin dan ini moongie,moong-moongie anjing kesayanganku" jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada kyungsoo_

 _Kyungsoo menyambut tangan jongin lalu dia mengengam erat tangan jongin sampai menimbulkan suara membuat jongin meringis kesakitan dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya_

" _awww" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum samar lalu memasuki rumahnya tanpa menghiraukan jongin yang kesakitan._

" _aigoo.. moongie-yaa appo~" adu jongin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya_

' _kau mengajak perang rupanya, baiklah aku terima nona cantik' batinnya lalu menendang pagar rumah kyungsoo hingga terbuka dan jongin langsung kabur kerumahnya bersama moong-moongie._

"HUAAAHH~ I'm home." ucap kyungsoo histeris sambil merentangkan tangannya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya dengan penuh suka cita, kyungsoo langsung menidurkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk yang menjadi tempat favoritenya selama ini. " _Aigoo_.. _Bogoshipeo Bogoshipeo_ ~"racau kyungsoo sambil memeluk boneka pororo kesayangannya hadiah ulangtahun dari suho teman sepermainannya.

'Drrt~ Drrt~'

Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi memeluk boneka pororonya saat ia merasakan getaran dikasurnya yang berasal dari smartphonenya.

'Baekban is calling'

" _Yeob_ -"

"Yaakk.. kyungsoo kau kemana saja ? kenapa kau tak masuk kuliah hari ini? kenapa panggilan telpon dariku tak kau jawab, pesan pun tak dibaca, kau marah padaku,hah? _daedaphae_ ~"

Kyungsoo menjauhkan smartphonenya dari telinganya karna 'polusi suara' yang ditimbulkan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Huft… Baek pelankan suaramu dan jangan langsung semprot begitu dong aku kaget tahu"

"habis kau membuatku darah tinggi, kau tahu pak shindong mendadak meminta tugas kelompok untuk dikumpulkan hari ini dan kau tahu kan tugas kelompok kita itu disimpan ditempatmu dan kau dengan seenaknya tidak datang, heung~" racau baekhyun tanpa jeda

Mata kyungsoo langsung melotot saat mendengar ucapan baekhyun ditelpon, matanya langsung melihat kearah meja belajar dimana disana terdapat gulungan karton berwarna hitam dan beberapa kumpulan kertas yang sedikit berserakan, " _OMO_!" kyungsoo langsung menghampiri meja belajarnya Dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai sambil menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan

"Mianhae Baek aku sungguh tak bermaksud membuatmu darah tinggi~" nada suara kyungsoo melemah

"…"

" _Gezz_.. ini semua karna ulah manusia menyebalkan dan anjingnya.." gumam kyungsoo tapi bisa terdengar samar-samar oleh baekhyun

"Kyung? Maksudmu apa, suara mu samar-samar"

"Baek Kita bertemu ditempat biasa, _arraseo_?" lalu kyungsoo menutup telponnya secara sepihak membuat baekhyun kebingungan sendiri.

"Moongie-ya Tetangga manis itu galak sekali ya? apa kau kemarin disiksa oleh orang itu heum?" tanya jongin pada anjing kesayangannya itu .

"bahkan tanganku serasa patah, apakah aku harus melaporkannya kepada polisi lagi "gumamnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang sedikit ngilu.

" baek, sebentar lagi aku sampai tunggu aku, jangan kabur" ucap kyungsoo pada lawan bicaranya ditelepon

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat saat ini karna ia harus berjalan dari rumahnya ke cafe dekat kampusnya, yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. sebenarnya ia bisa menggunakan bis untuk sampai disana tapi ia harus berhemat karna uang bulanannya sudah menipis saat ini.

Setelah 15 menit melakukan jalan cepatnya itu akhirnya kyungsoo sampai dicafe tempatnya janjian dengan baekhyun. Kyungsoo langsung memasuki café itu dan mendekati baekhyun yang melambaikan tangannya pada kyungsoo.

"kau yang membuat janji tapi kau sendiri yang terlambat, _Yeokshi_ do kyungsoo" cibir baekhyun

Sebenarnya baekhyun tahu kalau kyungsoo berjalan dari rumahnya untuk sampai sini, ia sudah bersahabat dengan kyungsoo dari kecil jadi ia sudah tahu karakter kyungsoo sampai ke tulang-tulangnya."Minumlah" tawar baekhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas Honey Citrun Tea pada kyungsoo yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

" _Gomawo_ Baekkie-yaaa" ucap kyungsoo lalu menyicipi minuman yang ditawarkan baekhyun

"Huaaaa! Segar sekalii"

"heum.. kyung jadi kenapa kau tak masuk kuliah hari ini ? teman-teman sekelompok kita sangat kesal padamu tapi kau tak perlu cemas mereka sudah aku bereskan dan aku sekarang hanya membutuhkan penjelasan darimu" kata baekhyun sambil meminum jus strawberrynya.

"okee.. aku akan memaparkannya padamu, tapi kau jangan kaget"

"iya iya.. cepatlah!" baekhyun tak sabaran

"aku.. masuk penjara" ucap kyungsoo santai sambil mengaduk-ngaduk Minumannya.

"masuk penjara.." tangkap baekhyun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan suara cempreng baekhyun yang memecahkan keheningan café." _MWOO_! KAU MASUK PENJARA" baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah kaget.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung menutup mulut baekhyun dan menyuruhnya duduk tak lupa ia membungkukkan badannya guna meminta maaf karna merusak ketenangan café yang sedikit ramai itu.

"Baek seharusnya kau pelankan sedikit suaramu.. kau membuatku malu~" kyungsoo merengek sambil memukul-mukul lengan kurus baekhyun saking malunya.

"Yaa.. _Appo~_ aku hanya tidak percaya saja kyung"baekhyun mengelus-elus lengannya yg menjadi korban tangan nakal kyungsoo

"aku serius.. aku benar-benar dimasukkan ke dalam penjara baek, aku baru dibebaskan tadi siang saat kau menelpon aku baru saja sampai rumah" papar kyungsoo

"tapi kenapa kau bisa masuk penjara?"tanya baekhyun

"aku dituduh mencuri anjing dan melakukan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan pada anjing milik manusia menyebalkan" jawab kyungsoo sambil menggigit sendok untuk cakenya saking gregetnya mungkin

" _mwo_? Mustahil sekali itu kyung, masa polisi bisa melakukan hal yang sangat creppy seperti itu. hal seperti itu kan tidak ada dihukum pidana. Apa polisinya masih magang ?" kesal baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng.

Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semuanya pada baekhyun dan sampai sekarang baekhyun terbawa kesal saat mendengar kyungsoo dipenjara karna melakukan hal yang sangat sepele, tidak menyelimuti seekor anjing yang tertidur di teras rumahnya. Heol, kan peristiwa seperti itu bisa saja dibicarakan baik-baik tak perlu membawa-bawa hukum segala. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mengetahui malangnya kyungsoo hari kemarin.

Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam baekhyun dan kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, dan baekhyun mengantarkan kyungsoo sampai rumah dengan motornya karna baekhyun tak tega membiarkan kyungsoonya berjalan lagi untuk sampai ke rumah apalagi ini sudah malam.

"Gomawo Baek~" ucap kyungsoo sambil memberikan helm hello kitty yang digunakannya pada baekhyun

"Ne _.. mian_ aku mengantar mu hanya sampai depan komplek saja, kalau eomma ku tak menelpon pasti aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan rumah"

" _aigoo.. gwenchana_ lagian tempatku hanya beberapa blok dari sini, hati-hati baek salam untuk eomma mu "

"papaaiii~ sampai besok" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil melajukan motornya.

Kyungsoo pun berniat untuk duduk di ayunan yang ada ditaman yang berada di kompleknya entahlah ia merasa malas untuk pulang kerumah.

'KREKK' 'KREKK'

Suara besi penyangga ayunan yang diduduki kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan ditaman ini. karna hanya kyungsoo yang berada disana terduduk sambil memandangi bintang-bintang. Kyungsoo dibuat kaget karna tiba-tiba pipinya yang sedang menempel di besi penyangga ayunan tiba-tiba terasa hangat

"eung?" kyungsoo langsung merapihkan duduknya lalu memandang ke sampingnya disana ada seorang pria yang memakai jaket hitam sedang duduk di ayunan sebelahnya sambil memandang kyungsoo dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Aku membeli 2 kopi aku hanya ingin membaginya denganmu" ucap pria itu seakan sudah bisa membaca ekspresi kyungsoo yang mengatakan _'mengapa kau disini?' 'apa yang kau lakukan?'_ lalu pria itu menyodorkan salah satu kopinya pada kyungsoo

"…"

"Minumlah kau tahu sekarang cuaca sangat dingin" suruh pria itu sambil meminum kopinya

Kyungsoo hanya menatap pria itu, walaupun tangannya sudah menerima kopi yang pria itu berikan.

"Tenanglah aku tak memberinya racun,Jangan menghadiahiku dengan ekspresi seperti itu" ucap pria itu sambil tertawa kikuk lalu mengangkat 2 jari keudara menunjukkan tanda _peace_.

Karna merasa wanita manis disampingnya tak merubah responnya, tetap dengan tatapannya yang seakan mengisyaratkan 'pergi kau!' jadi pria memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu, mungkin wanita disampingnya itu masih shock saat melihatnya, secara dia baru saja keluar dari penjara.

"Arraseo.. aku akan pergi dari sini, jaga dirimu nona manis" ucap pria itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut kyungsoo

"YAAAAKKK…" Kyungsoo menendang tulang kering pria yang mengacak-acak rambutnya itu

Pria itu mengaduh kesakitan pada kakinya "Aish.." lalu memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan wanita manis itu,walaupun pria itu sedikit terpincang-pincang saat berlari.

"Aigoo berani-beraninya.. dia memang butuh diberi pelajaran" dengus kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk pulang saat emosinya sudah stabil, ia berjalan santai sambil meminum kopi pemberian pria tadi, walau bagaimanapun kyungsoo tak akan menyia-nyiakan kopi gratis begitu saja.

.

.

.

TBC

Epilog

Jongin Pov

Malam itu aku baru saja pulang dari coffeshop milikku dan aku juga membawa oleh-oleh dua kopi untuk menemani perjalananku sampai rumah

Tapi aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat nona manis tetangga sebelahku sedang memberikan helm kepada gadis cantik yang sepertinya tingginya sepantaran nona manis itu

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya "tak ada salahnya kan untuk memberikan kesan baik pada tetangga baru" ucapku dalam hati

Aku bagaikan penguntit sekarang karna aku mengikuti langkah pendeknya, tadinya aku ingin langsung sksd tapi aku grogi jadi aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di taman dan dia memutuskan untuk duduk di ayunan. Aku mengintipnya dibalik pepohonan dan aku berniat untuk mendekatinya sekarang sepertinya sikonnya juga mendukung.

Aku menempelkan kopi hangat itu ke pipinya, lalu dia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu sungguh aku ingin mencubitnya.

"eung?" responnya sambil menatap ke arahku dan aku hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaikku karna sungguh aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa

"Aku membeli 2 kopi aku hanya ingin membaginya denganmu" ucapku sambil melihat kearah matanya dan aku bisa melihat kode yang tersirat dari matanya itu seakan mengatakan _'mengapa kau disini?' 'apa yang kau lakukan?'_ lalu akupun hanya bisa memberikan salah satu kopi yang ku persiapkan untuknya

"Minumlah kau tahu sekarang cuaca sangat dingin" titahku karna aku tak tahan dengan aura mencekam yang berada disekitarku 'sepertinya ia tak menginginkan keberadaanku disini' batinku.

"Tenanglah aku tak memberinya racun,Jangan menghadiahiku dengan ekspresi seperti itu" kataku sambil tertawa kikuk lalu mengangkat 2 jari keudara menunjukkan tanda _peace_.

Tapi nihil wanita manis disebelahku ini sepertinya memang tak menginginkan ku berada disini dan matanya tetap menyiratkan bahwa aku harus pergi dari sini jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat ini, mungkin wanita disampingku itu masih shock saat melihatku, secara dia baru saja keluar dari penjara.

"Arraseo.. aku akan pergi dari sini, jaga dirimu nona manis" ucapku seraya mengacak-acak rambut wanita manis itu.

"YAAAAKKK **…"** tanpa disangka nona manis disebelahku menendang tulang keringku, aku mengaduh kesakitan lalu memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan wanita manis itu,walaupun aku terpincang-pincang saat berlari.

"aigoo tak kusangka aku malah membuatnya marah lagi" ucapku sambil terpincang-pincang

Untuk jarak taman denga rumah ku tak terlalu jauh jadi aku bisa dengan cepat mengistirahatkan kakiku yang sakit karna ditendang dengan kerasnya

"tadi tanganku, sekarang tulang keringku.. parah nona manis itu, tak bisa kubiarkan!" ucap jongin sambil geleng-geleng.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Tenanglah aku tak memberinya racun,Jangan menghadiahiku dengan ekspresi seperti itu" ucap pria itu sambil tertawa kikuk lalu mengangkat 2 jari keudara menunjukkan tanda peace._

 _Karna merasa wanita manis disampingnya tak merubah responnya, tetap dengan tatapannya yang seakan mengisyaratkan 'pergi kau!' jadi pria memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu, mungkin wanita disampingnya itu masih shock saat melihatnya, secara dia baru saja keluar dari penjara._

" _Arraseo.. aku akan pergi dari sini, jaga dirimu nona manis" ucap pria itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut kyungsoo_

" _YAAAAKKK…" Kyungsoo menendang tulang kering pria yang mengacak-acak rambutnya itu_

 _Pria itu mengaduh kesakitan pada kakinya lalu memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan wanita manis itu,walaupun pria itu sedikit terpincang-pincang saat berlari._

" _Aigoo berani-beraninya.. dia memang butuh diberi pelajaran" dengus kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk pulang saat emosinya sudah stabil, ia berjalan santai sambil meminum kopi pemberian pria tadi, walau bagaimanapun kyungsoo tak akan menyia-nyiakan kopi gratis begitu saja._

 _._

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat ada orang asing yang diam di depan rumahku , orang asing tersebut menunjukkan perilaku yang sangat aneh. bagaimana tidak? Orang tersebut terus-terus saja menjinjitkan kakinya dan menggerakkan badannya kekanan-kekiri ntah mengapa. Aku tak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang, fikiranku kacau yang ada difikiranku hanyalah _'Apa mungkin itu pria tetangga sebelah yang menyebalkan itu?' 'Apa jangan-jangan orang itu mau mencuri dirumahku? Gerak-geriknya sungguh mencurigakan'._ aku melihat sekelilingku ternyata sangatlah sepi, aku menggigit jariku karna takut. seharusnya aku tak menendang tetangga sebelahku itu tadi, jadi mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuannya untuk mengusir pria asing di depan rumahku itu. sungguh aku takut untuk mendekati rumahku sendiri karna aku tak punya senjata apapun yang bisa kugunakan sebagai perlindungan. "Aigoo.. eottokhae~ eottokhae~" gumamku sambil berjalan kekanan dan kekiri sambil tetap menggigit jari karna saking bingung dan takutnya.

"NOONA!" Panggilan itu membuatku mematung seketika. Apa panggilan itu memang tertuju padaku?,karena disini secara kebetulan sepi dan hanya ada aku dan orang asing itu. aku langsung memutar badanku lalu berlari mencari tempat persembunyian. Aku tak peduli kalau saat pagi nanti aku mendapat kenyataan kalau rumahku digondol maling, yang ada kini aku hanya mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri.

Aku berhenti di tempat yang tadi kukunjungi, ya sebuah taman,tanpa babibu aku pun bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar dan aku mendudukkan diriku asal. aku menetralkan nafasku dan berharap tak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku dan rumahku sampai pagi hari nanti.

.

Aku menghentikan acara lari ku karna merasa jaraknya tak terlalu jauh tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kelelahan padahal hampir setiap hari aku berlari pagi. Aku menumpukan kedua tanganku pada lutut ku selagi menetralkan melihat kesekeliling siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan orang yang ku cari.

"Larinya cepat juga, sekarang dia ada di mana? Tadi kulihat dia kearah sini." monolog ku sambil mengelap keringatku.

Ku memundurkan langkah ku satu langkah karna aku tak sengaja melihat ada hal aneh yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Lalu ku dekati objek itu karna penasaran, bahkan aku melupakan sejenak untuk mengejar incaranku. Aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat lebih dekat objek tersebut ,ternyata itu adalah kyungsoo noona, orang yang membuatku harus mengejarnya,Sampai membuatku kelelahan seperti tadi. Aku pun berjongkok dan menatap wajah damainya . ya kyungsoo noona sedang tertidur. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah berlari sampai dia tertidur seperti ini. Karna cuaca malam sangatlah dingin aku tak tega melihatnya tertidur disini bisa-bisa ia sakit jadi ku putuskan untuk membangunkannya. Apalagi posisi tidurnya juga salah bisa-bisa lehernya sakit Walaupun aku tak tega membangunkannya,tapi apa boleh buat.

"Noona, Kyungsoo Noona… Ireona~" kataku sambil menepuk pipinya

"Eung~" lenguhnya.

"Ireona~" ulangku lagi

"Eumm.. WHOAAA~!" Teriaknya saat melihatku lalu ia berpindah posisi

"Noona.. Ini aku Sehun, kau lupa padaku?" jelasku padanya, sepertinya ia kaget karna aku tiba-tiba membangunkannya.

"Sehun?" tanyanya sambil menyernyitkan dahinya

"Ne, aku se-" ucapanku terpotong olehnya

"Aaah. Sehunnie Polisi yang menangkapku waktu itu kan? Whoaaa sehunnie" aku terkejut karna tiba-tiba ia memelukku, tapi didetik kemudian aku merasa senang.

.

"Kenapa kau berlari saat aku memanggilmu tadi noona? Kau membuatku kaget" tanya sehun

"Jadi kau yang memanggilku tadi?" aku bertanya balik

"Iya noona aku yang memanggilmu"jawabnya gemas sambil menyentil dahiku

"Aku kira kau bukan memanggilku,dan ku kira kau itu maling" kataku

"Karna aku berdiam diri didepan rumahmu? Haha kau lucu sekali" cibirnya

"Salahkan fashion serba hitammu yang membuatku curiga" kataku sambil menunjuk pakaiannya

"Salahkan juga kenapa kau masih berkeliaran padahal ini sudah malam" ia tak mau kalah

"Kalau kutahu kau yang berdiri didepan rumahku aku yak akan lari dan sampai ketiduran ditaman" kataku

"Suruh siapa berlari saat aku memanggilmu" ucapnya seakan menjatuhkan ku

"Ish kau menyebalkan hun" lalu aku memukul lengannya. Ia hanya bisa mendengus

"Oh iya Chanyeol kemana?" tanyaku

"Dia terlalu setia kepada almamater ia sering tak pulang dan menginap di kantor"

"jinjja? Haha " aku tak percaya

"Tentu saja tidak, ia sedang mendapatkan hukuman karna ia menggoda anak pak jongdae yang mengunjungi kantor untuk mengantarkan makanan. Jadi ia dihukum. Hyung ku yang satu itu sangat lah miris noona"

Aku hanya tertawa sepanjang perjalanan ku bersama sehun. Sampai Tak terasa ternyata rumahku sudah didepan mata.

"Kenapa sudah sampai rumah lagi, sungguh tak terasa ya, kajja masuk dulu ke rumahku" tawarku pada sehun

"Aniya noona, aku sepertinya harus pulang, lagipula aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu untuk memastikan keadaanmu dan juga memberimu ini" jelasnya sambil megeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berbungkus kertas kado bergambar bendera amerika dari dalam tasnya kepadaku.

"Apa kau memberiku bom ? haha " aku sedikit mengeluarkan jokes yang sangat lah garing agar suasana nya tak kikuk.

"Buka saja di dalam, kau akan merasakan sensasinya haha , kalau begitu aku pulang dulu pastikan untuk mengunci pintu supaya tak ada pencuri. Bye~" suruhnya

"Byee~" saat sehun sudah pergi aku masuk ke rumahku dan masuk kekamarku.

Aku sedikit penasaran dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh sehun padaku, jadi aku langsung duduk di lantai dan menyimpan kotak pemberian sehun dihadapanku. Tapi suara nyanyian dari rumah sebelahnya mengganggu konsentrasi ku pada kotak pemberian sehun. Jadi aku putuskan berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela yang menghubungkan dengan sisi kiri dari rumah tetangga menyebalkan itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menghiraukan suara yang tak enak didengar itu dengan menyumpal telingaku dengan headphone tapi sayangnya headphone ku sedang rusak jadi aku terpaksa harus melihat ke TKP.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat aku dengan jelasnya melihat tetangga sebelahku itu sedang menggila karna jendela kamar tetanggaku itu dibiarkan terbuka seakan memang sengaja.

"Padahal ia tak menggunakan mic tapi suaranya sangat keras sekali, Daebak" kataku sambil menumpukkan kedua tangan ku di kusen jendelaku.

 **.**

 **Shake it Love, Shake it**

 **Shake it, Shake it love**

 **Will you come into my heart**

 **Sweetly mix it up, And sweetly drink it?**

 **My love that I prepared for you**

 **Make your love and mine into one**

 **Yes, I wanna the sweet love**

 **Once, twice, keep shaking, get addicted**

 **Like this yo, hey listen girl**

 **It's softly melting**

 **I can't help it if you get a stomach-ache**

 **Because you're gonna look for me everyday**

 **My love is like a strawberry**

 **Im prepared for you**

 **.**

Aku ngos-ngosan saat nyanyianku selesai. Sepertinya aku terlalu energik sampai aku mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Aku pun menelentangkan badanku dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Aku merasa lagu yang ku nyanyikan tadi seperti menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang ini. aku menengokkan kepalaku kearah kanan. Aku kaget saat tetangga sebelahku sedang terdiam menghadap kearah kamarku. 'apa selama aku bernyanyi ia ada disitu?' aku langsung berdiri dan mencoba menjalankan aksi kejahilanku. Aku menghadap kearahnya dan melambaikan tanganku sambil tersenyum cerah

"Annyeong cantik~" teriakku

Sepertinya aksi menjahiliku berhasil karna aku melihat wajahnya langsung memerah dan langsung menutup jendela serta menutup gordynnya kasar, aku hanya bisa tertawa. Ternyata noona manis sebelah rumahnya sangat lucu saat terkaget.

"Sialan sekali orang itu, ah aku malu sekali.. kenapa pula aku malah mendengarkannya padahal suaranya itu tak enak didengar sama sekali." Gerutuku saat aku ketahuan sedang mendengarkan nyanyian yang lebih mirip teriakan itu, ditambah sepertinya aku dikerjain oleh tetangga menyebalkan itu.

Lalu aku pun memutuskan untuk menyimpan kotak pemberian dari sehun di meja belajarku dan membukanya besok pagi saat akan pergi ke kampus. Karna aku jadi tak mood membukanya karna insiden ketahuan oleh tetangga sebelah yang berhasil menbuatku tengsin sendiri. Lalu aku pun langsung merebahkan diriku di kasur empukku dan berusaha untuk tidur dan melupakan hal yang membuatku malu tadi dan menggantinya dengan mimpi indah.

.

.

.

TBC

Buat yang udah review makasih banget ya, juga yang ngasih krisar itu ngebantu banget. Author jadi lebih semangat nulis

Buat yang belum review, ayo review,kasih saran juga ya

Ditunggu lhoo bye byeee :D


	4. Chapter 4

'" _Sialan sekali orang itu, ah aku malu sekali.. kenapa pula aku malah mendengarkannya padahal suaranya itu tak enak didengar sama sekali." Gerutuku saat aku ketahuan sedang mendengarkan nyanyian yang lebih mirip teriakan itu, ditambah sepertinya aku dikerjain oleh tetangga menyebalkan itu._

 _Lalu aku pun memutuskan untuk menyimpan kotak pemberian dari sehun di meja belajarku dan membukanya besok pagi saat akan pergi ke kampus. Karna aku jadi tak mood membukanya karna insiden ketahuan oleh tetangga sebelah yang berhasil membuatku tengsin sendiri. Lalu aku pun langsung merebahkan diriku di kasur empukku dan berusaha untuk tidur dan melupakan hal yang membuatku malu tadi dan menggantinya dengan mimpi indah._

 _._

 _._

"Gimana sih, udah jam segini belum nongol juga." Gerutuku sambil memutar-mutar handphoneku. hampir 10 menit aku berada disini ditaman kota yang lumayan ramai ini padahal sekarang hari kerja dan jam makan siang pun sudah lewat tapi tetap saja taman ini ramai pengunjung, aku menengokkan kepalaku ke kanan kiri sesering mungkin siapa tau aku bisa menangkap siluet orang yang aku tunggu. Orang yang menyuruhnya ke sini tapi sampai saat ini batang hidungnya pun tak nampak, dan itu membuatku kesal.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Aku membuka kotak pemberian sehun dengan seksama, saat kotak itu ku buka aku melihat sebuah surat berwarna pink yang tersimpan didalam kotak itu lalu akupun mengambinya dan membaca isi surat itu._

 _ **Hallo kyungsoo noona, ini aku sehun :D**_

 _ **Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau trauma dengan polisi? Kuharap tidak ya kkk~**_

 _ **Noona, kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu? Walaupun aku tahu kita hanya terpisah dalam hitungan jam tapi aku memang merindukanmu.. jangan menganggap aku menggombal oke? Kkk~**_

 _ **Apa kau bisa meluangkan waktumu besok?**_

 _ **Kalau kau tak keberatan besok aku tunggu di taman kota, arra?**_

 _ **Dan pakai lah pakaian yang sudah aku berikan untukmu, oke? Lihatlah ke dalam kotak disana aku menyimpannya.**_

 _ **Ku harap kau datang noona, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan :D**_

" _Pakaian? Apakah ini date?" kataku tak percaya_

" _tapi masa iya ngedate siang-siang?" lanjutku sambil menggeleng-geleng._

 _Aku pun melihat isi kotak lagi dan mengambil sebuah kaus berwarna biru dan pink yang bergambar minions yang terlipat rapi_ __ _Dikotak itu. akupun melanjutkan membaca surat dari sehun_

 _ **Kau sudah melihatnya? Baguslah**_

 _ **Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan?**_

 _ **Aku akan menceritakannya nanti oke**_

 _ **Makanya kau harus datang, ku tunggu**_

 _ **Jangan lupa kau harus memakainya :D**_

 _ **See you.**_

" _A_ _pakah dia membelikanku baju couple?_ _._ _"_ _T_ _anyaku sambil membentangkan baju minions itu seraya tertawa_

 _Flashback off_

 _._

 _._

"Noona!"

Aku langsung mendongkakkan kepalaku saat telingaku menangkap suara panggilan seseorang. Walaupun aku tak tahu untuk siapa panggilan itu dituju 'Apa suara itu memanggilku?' Tanyaku pada diri sendiri lalu melihat sekeliling tapi aku tak melihat ada yang mendekatiku ataupun melambaikan tangan kearahku, "Hah.. itu hanya ilusiku ternyata haha kapan datangnya sih. " Karena aku sedikit kesal akupun menendang kaleng yang ada di dekatku dengan penuh emosi sampai mengenai petugas keamanan yang berada disana dan aku hanya bisa menunduk minta maaf dan mengambil kaleng itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tong sampah lalu tersenyum kikuk pada petugas itu.

.

Sehun POV

"KKKK~ Lihat kelakuan dia, memalukan sekali iya kan hyung?." Tanyaku pada chanyeol hyung yang ada disebelahku.

"Itu karna kau memanggilnya, bodoh." Jawabnya sambil mencubil pipiku gemas.

"Aishh.. hyung kau memanggilku bodoh?" tanyaku kesal lalu menendangnya.

"Wadaawww~ hahaha " dia terdorong karna tendangan yang ku berikan dan pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

Aku hanya memeletkan lidahku dan meninggalkannya sendiri, tapi tak berapa lama ia sudah berada disebelahku dan menundukkan badannya untuk menggigit ice cream yang aku pegang, aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan memberinya death glare.

"Ice cream ku jatuh karna tendanganmu tadi" jelasnya sambil tersenyum sok asik dan membersihkan hidungnya dari noda ice cream.

"Suruh siapa kau mencubitku.." kataku mencoba membela diri karena ia secara tidak langsung sudah menyalahkanku. Tapi bukannya menjawab ia malah merangkulku dan mengajakku untuk berjalan

"Kyungsoo!" panggil chanyeol hyung pada kyungsoo noona sambil merangkulku.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku menoleh saat namaku dipanggil dan BINGO! Itu dia orang yang aku tunggu-tunggu kurang lebih lima belas menit lalu. Aku ingin melayangkan makian ku padanya tapi karena aku melihat chanyeol ada disebelah sehun membuatku terdiam bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _'kenapa ia membawa chanyeol?' 'bukankah ini date? Memang bukan sepertinya, aku terlalu kepedean buktinya chanyeol juga memakai pakaian yang sama seperti yang aku pakai dan sehun pakai juga, hhh~.'_ aku pun hanya tersenyum saat sehun menyapaku.

"Annyeong Noona~" Sapa sehun sambil memberikan ice cream yang ia bawa pada chanyeol lalu memberiku salam penyambutan yang khas dilakukan para lelaki bila bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Maaf Kami Terlambat, tadi sehun ingin ice cream" kata chanyeol sambil memakan ice cream yang sehun berikan tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku marah, kalian tahu aku sudah 15 menit berada disini, tapi kalian sudah meminta maaf jadi tak masalah" kataku sambil tersenyum miris.

.

 _Flashback_

" _B_ _aekhyun-ah apa tanda-tanda yang terjadi kalau seseorang sedang suka pada seseorang?" tanyaku padanya._

" _Kalau menurut pengalaman pribadiku sih ia akan mendekati dan mengajak bertemu, memang kenapa? Apa ada yang mengajakmu bertemu? Siapa?" tanyanya_

" _S_ _ebetulnya… iya tapi aku tidak yakin" kataku sambil mengangguk lemah._

" _J_ _injja? Siapa orang itu? dia menelponmu?" tanyanya penasaran._

" _S_ _alah satu polisi yang menangkapku tempo lalu, dia datang kerumahku dan memberiku sebuah kotak dan isinya ada surat dan errr… kaus couple.._ _"_ _jelasku_

" _Ma_ _sa? Serius? Wah kyung jodoh memang tak kemana ya.. apa kaus itu yang kau pakai sekarang ini?"_

" _kenapa kau tahu?"_

" _K_ _alau boleh jujur, kaus yang kau pakai masih terlihat baru jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa kaus yang kau pakai itu kaus couple, apa tebakanku benar?" aku hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya,lalu menyenggol lengannya karna malu._

" _K_ _au harus berdandan kyung, sini aku pakaikan eyeliner"titahnya_

" _A_ _ishh.. andwae~"_

" _Di_ _hari pertamamu, kau harus membuatnya terpesona jadi dia tak akan bosan mengajakmu jalan, turuti saja kataku" katanya sambil membubuhkan eyeliner pada mataku._

" _N_ _e eomma~" kataku pasrah sambil memejamkan mataku sambil tertawa._

" _Y_ _aakk.. kau jangan bergerak,aku jadi tak konsen" katanya sambil sedikit berteriak_

" _Tuh_ _kan~ acak-acakan jadinya" lanjutnya_

" _B_ _iarin :p cepat lanjutkan setelah makan siang aku akan berangkat"_

" _D_ _an kau sekarang menyuruhku, dassaaarr!" kata baekhyun sambil menyentil dahiku._

 _Flashback off_

 _._

"Kau suka pakaiannya?" tanya chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Ah.. ne aku suka, tapi aku hanya tdak suka warnanya saja kalau kau mau tahu kk" ucapku.

"Maklum lah.. chanyeol hyung mendapatkannya dari online shop" sambung sehun.

"Online shop?" tanyaku

"ne.. tadinya chanyeol hyung hanya membeli 2 baju berwarna pink biru,Tapi pemilik online shop itu memberikan bonus 1 baju berwarna orange hijau yang chanyeol hyung pakai sekarang." Jelas sehun

"Kenapa kalian memberikannya padaku?"

"Karena aku ingat kau kyungsoo, kita kan sahabat. Anggap saja ini sebagai baju persahabatan haha" kata chanyeol sambil tertawa garing.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, tak terasa aku menghabiskan waktu sampai menjelang malam dengan mereka berdua walaupun sempat merasa kesal ternyata ekspetasiku melenceng parah. tapi hari ini mereka menghiburku dengan lawakan-lawakan yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti tertawa, sungguh mereka sahabat baru yang mengasyikkan.

Mereka juga memberiku gelang, kata sehun sih ini gelang persahabatan. sungguh pemikiran sehun masihlah seperti anak-anak, chanyeol pun sudah memberi tahu kalau aku harus maklum dengan sifat kekanakan sehun.

.

Keesokan harinya

aku sedang memakai sepatu olahragaku pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk melakukan lari pagi karena kebetulan hari ini aku mendapat jadwal kuliah di siang hari. Saat aku sudah memasang headset di telinga ku aku pun mulai melakukan acara jogging ku mengelilingi komplek perumahanku.

Saat di pertengahan acara jogging ku aku melihat ada seekor anjing yang terlihat kebingungan dan terus menggonggong tapi di detik kemudian anjing itu langsung mengistirahatkan kaki-kakinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, sungguh terlihat seperti anjing itu sedang bersedih mungkin karena ia lupa jalan pulang dan kehilangan pemiliknya. Akupun mendekatinya dan berjongkok dihadapannya dan mengulurkan tangan ku untuk mengelus kepalanya

"Aigoo kasihaann~" kataku sambil melihat anjing itu dan mataku membulat saat aku melihat ada tangan yang juga ikut mengelus badan si anjing. "Ckckck.. sepertinya anjing ini tersesat" kata orang itu, aku merasa familiar dengan suara itu, ya itu suara si tetangga menyebalkan.

"Hai nona manis, kita bertemu lagi hehe" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk, terlalu malas untuk menjawab pernyataannya

"Hmm.. sepertinya kita harus membawanya ke tempat penitipan hewan supaya anjing ini mendapat perlindungan setidaknya sampai si pemilik anjing ini menemukannya" katanya sambil mengelus anjing itu.

"Tapi.. apa pemiliknya bisa menemukannya nanti?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan anjing ini.

"Biasanya sih orang yang merasa kehilangan anjing akan datang ke tempat itu, untuk memastikan sebelum memasang pengumuman kehilangan."

"Kalau begitu, kita kesana saja. Kajja" ajak ku sambil berdiri.

"Kau mengajakku? Tidak salah nona?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Tentu saja, kau jangan kepedean dulu dan jangan berf-fikir macam-macam, ini d-demi keselamatan anjing ini." jelasku.

"Baiklah, eum.. mana nomormu?" tanyanya sambil memberiku handphonenya.

"Nomor?"

"Ya. Nomor untuk menghubungimu."

"Kenapa menghubungiku? Kita kan akan pergi sekarang" kataku sambil menggendong anjing itu.

"Kau akan kesana dengan badan yang penuh dengan keringat seperti ini?." tanya nya sambil mengelap keringatku yang mengucur di dahiku.

Aku pun hanya menggeleng dia langsung mengambil alih anjing itu dan menyimpan handphonenya di tanganku. Aku pun langsung mengetikkan nomorku disana, lalu aku memberikan kembali handphone nya.

"Kyungsoo? Itu kah namamu?" tanyanya

Aku pun mengangguk lagi, lalu aku dikagetkan dengan getaran di celanaku dan aku mengambil handphoneku yang bergetar yang menunjukkan bahwa nomor tak dikenal tengah melakukan panggilan.

Orang di depanku hanya tersenyum lalu menunjuk handphone ku dengan dagunya.

"Itu nomorku, aku hanya mengecek apa nomor yang kau berikan ini palsu atau tidak, kyungsoo-ssi" katanya.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa save namaku jongin dan see you aku akan menghubungimu nanti" lanjutnya lalu meninggalkanku sambil membawa pergi anjing itu bersamanya.

.

 _Tetangga is calling…_

"Ah, ne yoboseyo?" kataku

"Aku sudah ada didepan rumahmu hehe"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar aku sedang memakai sepatu"

"Arras-"

Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon darinya dan langsung membuka pintu dan menemuinya.

"Hi.." sapanya basa-basi

"Ne.."

"Kita kesana menaiki mobil?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala

"Iya, kau tak keberatan kan ? cepat masuk" aku pun mengangguk dan memasuki mobilnya

Dia membantuku memakaikan sabuk pengaman karna aku sedang memeluk anjing aku kaget dengan perlakuan tetangga anehku ini.

Saat mobil sudah dijalankan aku membuka mulutku hendak menanyakan kenapa menggunakan mobil, padahal dengan menggunakan motor pun jadi dan malah lebih praktis tapi dia langsung berkata. " Kau pasti bertanya kenapa kita menggunakan mobil kesana, ya kan? Katanya sambil melirikku.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku bertanya dulu, jangan sok tahu."

"Baiklah baiklah, replay~"

Aku mendengus dengan kelakuan sok asiknya " Ne, kenapa kau menggunakan mobil, kenapa tidak menggunakan kendaraan yang praktis seperti motor, kau tahu ini sedikit berleihan kita hanya mengantarkan seekor anjing"

"Whoa panjang sekali haha baiklah aku akan menjawab satu per satu, aku menggunakan mobil karna aku tak punya 2 helm asal kau tau , tapi sebenarnya aku bisa saja meminjam helm kepada orang lain tapi aku berfikir aku tak hanya membawa satu tapi 2 orang yaitu kau dan anjing manis yang sedang kau gendong itu . kau tahu aku suka ngebut kalau membawa motor? Kalau kau dalam posisi memegang anjing dan disaat bersamaan aku sedang ngebut, kau bisa saja terjatuh. Jadi intinya aku hanya tak ingin engkau terluka nona kyungsoo, dan satu lagi mobil juga praktis dan kita bisa berbicara banyak kan ? dan itu membuatku senang " jelasnya panjang kata-kata yang masih terngiang dikepalaku _'aku tak ingin kau terluka'_ membuatku menarik senyumku aku merasa tersanjung mendengarnya.

"Kau makin manis saat tersenyum" celetuknya. Akupun langsung terdiam dan mempoutkan bibirku.

.

Setelah mengantarkan anjing itu ketempat penitipan aku langsung mengajak kyungsoo untuk membeli sarapan karna aku tahu dia belum makan, sebenarnya dia menolak tapi karna aku sedikit memaksa jadi dia menerima juga. Saat menunggu pesanan datang aku pun mengajaknya bicara karna aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya.

"Kau menggunakan tombol pintas nomor berapa untuk nomorku? " tanyaku

"Tidak aku tak menggunakan nomor pintas apapun untuk nomormu." Jawabnya sedikit ketus.

"Kau tahu aku menggunakan tombol pintas no 1 karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang ketus padaku, apa kau masih marah karna kejadian tempo lalu? Mianhae" kataku sedikit kecewa karna raut wajahnya tak berubah ceria.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya, please… dan aku tidak ketus"

"Lalu kau apa?"

"Kau garing aku tak suka, kau sok asik tau"

"Aigoo jadi selama ini kau memperhatikanku juga hmm?" godaku

"Ani~" katanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang lucu. Dan aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

.

"Apa kau ada acara lagi siang ini?" tanyanya saat aku menuruni mobil

"Aku ada kuliah jam 2 nanti,wae?"

"Eum.. yasudah masuklah istirahat sebentar mumpung masih jam 10 haha, aku harus ke café, sampai ketemu " katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku, aku hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu memasuki rumah sepertinya beristirahat sebentar tidaklah buruk,.

Aku terlambat bangun, sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.45 dan aku yakin aku akan terlambat, aku berfikir untuk mandi lagi tapi diwaktu yang super singkat itu membuatku memutuskan untuk tidak mandi dan hanya cuci muka saja lagipula hari ini hanya ada 1 mata kuliah jadi aku bisa mandi saat pulang. Aku pun keluar rumah dengan buru-buru dan sedikit berlari menuju halte supaya tak ketinggalan bis.

Sepertinya aku terlambat seperkian detik saja untuk sampai haltekarna saat baru saja aku sampai bis tujuan ke kampusku sudah berangkat dan aku langsung terduduk ditrotoar sambil ngos-ngosan karna berlari dari rumah menuju halte. Aku pun tak membawa handphone karna saking buru-burunya kesempatan untuk minta tumpangan baekhyun pun punah karena baekhyun pasti sudah berada dikampus saat ini.

'TIIIN TIIINNN'

Suara klakson mobil memekakkan telingaku aku berdiri dan membersihkan celanaku dari debu-debu yang menempel lalu tersenyum ceria saat melihat ada mobil polisi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Noona.. kau sedang apa disitu?" tanya sehun

"Sehuna.. kau datang disaat yang tepat sungguh" ucapku girang lalu memasuki mobil patrol yang dibawa sehun.

"Antar aku ke kampus .. Jebal~" kataku sambil menyalakan mesin mobil patroli sehun dan mengisyaratkan sehun untuk mengemudikannya.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya tak lupa dengan suara sirine khas mobil patrol yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat tau alasan kenapa ia terlihat frustasi tadi,untung saja ia sedang berpatroli sendiri kalau bersama yang lain bisa bisa ia kena hukuman karna membawa orang lain untuk memasuki mobil patroli. Sesampainya dikampus orang-orang langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka karena melihat ada mobil polisi yang memasuki area kampus, mungkin mereka menyangka akan ada sidak perkara narkoba atau semacamnya. Aku yang menyadari situasi ini langsung keluar dan menyuruh sehun untuk langsung pergi. Lalu aku memasuki lorong kampusnya dengan langkah innocent dengan mata anak-anak yang tertuju padaku

"Kenapa dia keluar dari mobil polisi?" "Apa dia sedang menjalani status nya sebagai tahanan ?" "Tapi kenapa dia bisa ke kampus?"

Begitulah kata-kata yang bisa ku dengar aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan memasuki kelasku.

Saat duduk dibangkuku baekhyun langsung menunjukkan smirknya padaku dan aku pun membalasnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Akupun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padaku dan baekhyun hanya menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang aku alami, seperti sehun yang ternyata bukan mengajakku ngedate, semobil bersama tetangga menyebalkan, dan kekampus dengan menggunakan mobil aku hanya memeluknya saat melihat ekspresi tidak percaya yang baekhyun keluarkan, sungguh aku juga tak menyangka hal ini terjadi padaku.

Aku berjalan dari kampus saat pulang karna aku ternyata lupa membawa dompet untung tadi aku tak jadi naik bus kalau ia pasti aku langsung diturunkan ditengah jalan. "Kyungsoo" aku menoleh saat ada yang memanggilku ternyata itu si tetangga yang menyebalkan. _'_ _A_ _da apa lagi sih'_. "Wae?" tanyaku. "Kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilanku?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak membawa handphone tadi, mianhae" jawabku samba memijat kakiku karna kelelahan.

"Waeyo? Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir

"Aniya.. Gwaenchana" ucapku lalu tersenyum

"Masuklah dulu,kajja" ia lalu menarikku

"Aniya, aku mau pulang saja" kataku

"Eum begitu.. Baiklah, nih untukmu" dia memberiku sebuah coffee yang masih hangat padaku

"Minumlah, habiskan" tambahnya

"Tapi ini milikmu" kataku

"Habiskan saja aku sudah kenyang hihi"

"Gomawo, eumm aku pulang dulu ya, sudah hampir malam" aku langsung meninggalkan dia dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dia pun mengangguk sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celemeknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu

"Kyungsoo.. Tunggu" katanya sambil mengejarku, aku membalikkan badanku dan menatapnya dia langsung menempelkan sesuatu di dahiku dan memutarku kembali laulu mendorongku.

"Bye kyungsoo" katanya lalu berlalu masuk kedalam café

Karna aku penasaran dengan apa yang ditempelnya aku pun melepas nya dari dahiku, ternyata itu sebuah post it disana tertulis

 **.**

 **Hey jangan cemberut**

 **Don't get sick, miss right**

 **Saranghae**

 **Jongin ^^**

"Saranghae?" Aku tersenyum saat membaca tulisan itu, memang tulisannya jelek sekali tapi aku masih bisa membacanya lalu aku menempelkan post it itu di cup coffee yang ku pegang lalu aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah.

.

Epilog

Aku terus saja mencabut post it yang sudah ku bubuhi tulisan lalu membuangnya, aku menggaruk kepalaku sungguh aku bingung kata-kata apa yang harus ku tulis yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum

Yongguk yang sedang ada di hadapan ku malah mengambil lembaran post it yang telah ku buat dan membacakannya.

" **H** **ai cantik, apa kabar?"**

" **H** **ello ini jongin"**

" **H** **ey I love you"**

" **L** **ove me right yeah baby"**

" **Cantik, makan yang banyak"**

" **L** **ei jelek lagi apa?"**

"Kenapa kau malah membacanya bodoh, lihat semua tamu memandangku aneh" desis ku. Dan yongguk hanya memeletkan lidahnya

Yongguk pun membisikan sesuatu padaku "Mereka juga menetrawakanmu hyung kkk" setelah membisikan itu aku melemparkan pulpen yang ku bawa pada nya tapi tak kena karna dia keburu kabur.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye Kyungsoo" Katanya lalu berlalu masuk kedalam cafe.

Karna aku penasaran dengan apa yang ditempelnya aku pun melepas nya dari dahiku, ternyata itu sebuah post it disana tertulis.

 **.**

 **Hey jangan cemberut**

 **Don't get sick, miss right**

 **Saranghae**

 **Jongin ^^**

"Saranghae?" Aku tersenyum saat membaca tulisan itu, memang tulisannya jelek sekali tapi aku masih bisa membacanya lalu aku menempelkan post it itu di cup coffee yang ku pegang lalu aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah.

.

"Modus? Benar juga kata baekhyun .. itu memang sedikit aneh baru deket bentar aja masa udah bilang saranghae, dasar tukang modus." Ucap kyungsoo sambil menendang batu ke arah pagar rumah jongin dan diikuti dengan suara anjing yang menggonggong karna batu yang kyungsoo tendang menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu. Mendengar itu kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

.

 _Flashback_

.

.

Saat menunggu lampu merah berganti dengan lampu hijau, aku menatap post-it yang ku tempelkan tadi di cup coffee yang ku bawa, sambil menmiringkan sedikit kepalaku sambil berfikir. "Isanghae, pasti ada yang tak beres dengan ini." gumamku.

Aku langsung mengambil handphoneku untuk menelpon baekhyun tapi ternyata pulsaku habis, 'Aish sial.' Batinku. Aku menepuk bahu seseorang didepanku yang sedang menunggu untuk menyebrang juga.

Orang itu pun menoleh, dan aku pun memberi isyarat kepada orang didepanku itu untuk menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau Ia pun menurut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya orang itu

"Eum, begini maaf sedikit lancang.. " kataku ragu-ragu

"kenapa memang? Aku buru-buru."

"Eng.. Anu aku.. Butuh uang untuk menelpon temanku, bisakah aku meminta beberapa uang koin darimu? Pulsaku habis." Kataku sambil menunjukkan handphoneku padanya.

Dia hanya menatap malas, "Hape sebagus itu, tak ada pulsanya haha sedih sekali hidupmu nona. " Remehnya.

Aku sedikit emosi tapi dia terlihat sedikit tersenyum sambil mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Ini, aku hanya punya sedikit tak apa?" Katanya sambil memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang terdapat beberapa koin.

"Ah, gwaenchana, gwaenchana.. Ini cukup sepertinya.. Haha" Kataku sambil mengambil koin itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketku.

Orang di depanku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"kamsahamnida." Kataku sambil membungkuk

Tapi saat aku bangkit orang itu sudah tak ada dihadapanku lagi, aku sedikit terbengong tapi aku langsung mencari telepon umum untuk menelpon baekhyun.

.

.

"Yeobeseyo?"

"Baekhyun-aaahhhh~" Kataku

"Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya

"Iya iya ini kyungsoo, aku menemukan hal ganjal tadi.. Kau harus mendengarkanku.." Kataku sedikit memaksa.

Akupun menceritakan semuanya pada baekhyun dari kejadian awal sampai kejadian meminta koin pada orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Itu Modus kyung, modus kau jangan gampang terlena, kalau orang itu terlihat seperti itu bilang padaku akan aku datangi dia, kau harus berhati-hati kali ini.. ah seharusnya aku mengantarmu pulang tadi…" Sesal Baekhyun

"Modus? Gezzz dia memang benar harus diberi pelajaran, akan ku buat dia tak bisa berjalan.. ! Bodohnya aku malah tersenyum saat membaca tulisan itu dan aku baru menyadari lagi saat aku menunggu lampu hijau tadi,.."

"Jangan-jangan kau kena sihir kyung, aigoo kau harus menjaga dirimu bai-TUUT TUUT TUUT

"Yaaa.. Wae irae? Kenapa mati ?" Kataku sambil menggoyang-goyang dan mengetuk-ngetuk telepon itu

"Aish.. Yasudahlah aku pulang saja" Kataku lalu keluar dari box telepon itu.

 _Flashback off_

 _._

.

.

Paginya kyungsoo dibuat deg-degan karna mendengar suara bel rumahnya, sungguh kyungsoo sedikit merasa trauma,tapi ia harus membukanya. Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dengan perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya,.

"selamat pagi" sapa orang itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya kearah kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat melihat wajah orang itu.

"Omooo!" Kata kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus dadanya

"Jeosonghamnida, Agashi saya hanya mengirimkan paket untuk anda silahkan tanda tangan dibawah ini." kata orang itu sambil menyodorkan kertas tanda bukti beserta pulpen, tanpa melihat barangnya kyungsoo pun menanda tangani kertas itu. lalu sang pak pos pun meninggalkan kyungsoo bersama sebuah paket.

.

.

.

"Mari kita lihat apakah isinya, tumben sekali aku mendapat paket haha." Kataku sambil membawa paket itu kedalam rumah.

Aku hanya melongo saat melihat isi paketnya yang ternyata isinya adalah beberapa album, poster dan sebuah banner.

"Oh my god, ini dari siapa? Sistar? Hyuna? Aku kan bukan maniak mereka-mereka ini, kenapa barang-barang ini dikirim padaku." Kataku sambil menyimpan dengan kasar isi dari paket tersebut. Dan aku hanya mendecih saat melihat tulisan dari banner itu. sungguh siapa yang mengirim paket ini kepadaku, lalu aku membaca informasi penerima di pembungkus paket itu.

Kim Jongin

Xxxx No.331

010-xxx

"kenapa mesti salah alamat segala sih – untung ada nomor penerimanya.." Kataku lalu mengetikkan nomor tersebut dan menelponnya.

.

.

"Hey, apa kau yang bernama Kim Jongin?" Kataku ketus

"Ya, aku jongin, apa kau lupa? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menyimpan kontakku?" Tanyanya.

Aku menjauhkan handphoneku dari telinga, dan membaca nama kontak yang sedang ku telpon

' _Tetangga'_ "Kebetulan macam apa ini" kataku sambil tertawa miris.

"Jangan Bahas hal itu okay, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau paketmu ada di rumahku, Tolong cepat ambil itu membuat rumahku sempit."

"Paket? Ah, ya ya bawa saja kerumahku kalau begitu." Katanya santai.

"Mwo? Itu paket mu plis, ambil sendiri… " Lalu aku pun sedikit menimang-nimang dan teringat perkataan baekhyun. "No, dia tak boleh masuk ke rumahku, '

"Eum.. Baiklah aku akan mengantarkannya" Kataku lemah

"Baiklah ku Tunggu" Lalu ia menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi" kataku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya dengan keras

"Wait" sahut seseorang dari dalam rumah

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya seorang wanita tua sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ah, ini saya hanya ingin memberikan paket milik jongin.." kataku

"Ah, jongin.. dia sedang mandi kalau begitu masuk saja dulu" tawar wanita itu

"Aniya, aku harus pulang aku belum siap-siap untuk ke kampus" tolakku

"Begitu, yasudah masukkan saja paketnya ke ruang tamu, aku sudah tak kuat membawa barang berat, maklum lah aku sudah tua nak" katanya dan aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyimpan paket itu dilantai dekat meja.

"Hei, hei kenapa paketku rupanya sudah berantakkan seperti ini? tanya seseorang dengan suara bass nya dan aku hanya berdiri kikuk lalu meremas ujung bajuku. Orang itu jongin ia berjongkok dan melihat rupa paketnya.

"Eum.. anu" kataku pelan

"Aku kan hanya merusak kertas pembungkusnya saja, aku tidak mencuri barang-barangmu kok.." jelasku. Ia tak menjawab dan hanya membawa paket itu.

"Mianhae, kalau begitu aku permisi" kataku lalu langsung keluar rumah tak lupa untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada wanita tua tadi. Saat aku sudah keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya aku pun mulai menghitung mundur sambil terkikik.

"3…. 2…. 1" kataku, lalu tak berapa lama teriakan dari rumah jongin pun menggema.

"ANIYOOOOO!" aku yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa dan menepuk tangan saking senangnya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama, author sempet lupa password ffn jadi ga bisa update hehe , Gomen Gomen /bow

Maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan para pemirsa/? Semua. J

Eum… oh iya terimakasih yang udah sempetin buat review ff ini, kalau yang belum review ayo review. Author terbuka untuk semua kritik saran hehe

Semoga ga bosen ya sama ff ini, hehe

Ppyong~


End file.
